


The Wall

by Indehed



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Episode Related, Everyone wants Danny Williams, M/M, Masturbation, Missing Scene, Pre-Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve and Catherine friendship, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indehed/pseuds/Indehed
Summary: Missing Scene for episode 9.11Before the Op in Laos, everyone needs to rest at their hotel. As Catherine and Steve talk, they hear noises next door and Catherine, too curious for her own good, wants to listen in and find out what's happening.“I am learning a lot about Danny Williams,” Catherine said. She held out the second earbud for Steve. “You know you want to. Think of it as learning something about him so that when you do finally get your chance, you can know exactly what he likes.”Steve was wavering and she knew it. “I shouldn’t. It’s Danny. And Harry.”“But you want to,” she reiterated. “You always want to know everything about him. And now you want to know how much of a slut he is.”Steve groaned but took the bud and sat closer, listening in.
Relationships: Harry Langford/Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett & Catherine Rollins, Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 16
Kudos: 81





	The Wall

**Author's Note:**

> This is not something anyone would ever expect me to write. It's also not a POV I know very well if at all. I'm comfortable writing from Danny's perspective and anyone else can be tricky but to pick Catherine for the POV is just... outside my usual comfort zone.  
> I hope it works. I think of this as an exercise in spreading my wings a little. 
> 
> Also, forgive me, I don't know much about episode 9.11, but I'm assuming there's enough time between them arriving in Laos and the op beginning to give them this one night in the hotel before things get cracking at the casino. And now I've got a new reason as to why Steve's face is like thunder when he's on the Op knowing Harry and Danny are together playing overwatch after their energetic night together.

They’d all landed in Laos and been greeted by Harry Lanford. It was too late to do much and they all needed rest from the trip so they went to the hotel to settle in for the night, all of them excusing themselves to go straight to their rooms. 

Catherine had stopped Steve before he went into the room opposite hers, asking if she could have a word. 

She noticed Danny’s concerned look as he went into the room beside Steve’s, watching them talking in the hallway. She did for a moment wonder what Danny was thinking. She knew he had issues with her over how things had ended a few years back. And he was worried about what might happen while Steve didn’t have his head screwed on right. They’d talked in Montana. He was protective of Steve and she could respect that. She’d promised that she and Steve were just friends and she wanted what was best for him, knowing it wasn’t her. Besides, she was sort of starting to date someone she’d met in France. 

Steve looked wary about joining her and he looked wary but she insisted it wasn’t what he might be thinking; she just had some questions about the mission. She wanted to know about Langford. Of those Steve had assembled for this mission, he was the only one she hadn’t met before. Hell, Steve had never mentioned him and it was Danny who had brought him onto this mission. Harry was a complete mystery to her and she wanted to know if she could trust him. 

She sat on the bed while Steve took the chair by the window and though he wasn’t in a storytelling mood, he told her about the first time he and Danny had met Harry and how it culminated in them all meeting Queen Elizabeth. 

“You’re telling me the Queen of England gave you a medal?”

“It had to be kept secret considering the nature of the mission, but yes. All three of us got medals,” he said. 

“Impressive,” she nodded her head. 

“Harry’s a good guy. We trust him, so can you.”

There was soft banging from the room next door which she knew belonged to Harry and it drew her attention momentarily. She frowned. “Is that the TV or is he in there with someone?”

“Does it matter?” Steve asked. “I’m going to bed.” He got up and began walking to the door. 

“Wait, hold on,” she knelt on the bed getting closer to the wall. “Aren’t you curious?”

“Why should I be? If it’s not related to the mission then right now, I don’t think I care.” She noticed how tired he was but it wasn’t in his body so much as in his mind. He was still mourning for Joe and trying to avenge him at the same time. His mind was spinning and maybe he needed something to distract him. She hadn’t seen him smile this entire time and the tension he carried... he should let it out. Of course, the last thing they should do is have sex so she had to come up with something else.

“Maybe it’s mission-related. You asked him to get here first and start making inroads. What better way than to seduce someone close to the mark or an employee that is close to him,” she shuffled closer to the wall but everything was still too muffled though there was the beginning of something rhythmic she was sure was Harry having sex. 

“I’m not a voyeur,” Steve said. “And since when were you?”

“I was in the Navy. We both were,” she pointed out. Neither were strangers to their bunkmates having sex or masturbating. They both had experience in listening to other people near them, getting turned on by it, and needing to take care of themselves after. “And it’s always good to have some dirt on your friends,” she tried to make him smile. “Come on,” she beckoned him over but all he did was sit on the edge of the bed.

“This is ridiculous.”

“You could use the distraction,” she told him to his face, curious as to how he might react, his expression mostly blank. But he was still here, which made her think she was right. She got off the bed and went to her bag, rummaging around in it. 

“What are you doing?”

“Getting a listening device. The walls are thin but not enough to make out what’s really going on. And I want to know who he’s with.”

She went back over and made herself comfortable among the pillows as she attached the electronic device to the wall and inserted earbuds. She only put one in, leaving the other dangling for Steve if she could coax him to listen, too. 

“Why do I get the impression you’ve done this before?” Steve asked.

“Because I have,” she said. “This is one of the most useful devices the CIA gives its operatives. I’ve used it to listen to everything from drug deals to, well, this. Now when I’m having sex there’s a part of me wondering who might be listening. Sometimes it makes it more exciting,” she winked at him and he just rolled his eyes as she went back to listening.

“It’s an invasion of privacy,” he said. “Maybe you should leave them alone.”

“Harry was a spy, right? Still is one? If he’s a spy then he’ll also know that agencies listen in to everything. It’s his own fault for doing it in a hotel with reasonably thin walls.”

“You’ve changed, Lieutenant Rollins.”

“That’s the thing, I haven’t,” she smirked. “You know, when your sister heard us having sex that one time, the only reason I felt a little bit embarrassed was because she's your family. Having someone hear it though? No big deal. And nothing shocks me anymore. Oh, I think it’s getting good. Wait… that’s a guy.”

“What?”

“He’s in there with another man. That’s definitely two men I’m hearing. Did you know he liked men?”

“He’s British.”

“So?”

“So you can never tell with the British.”

She shrugged as she listened.

_‘You want my cock?’_

_‘Hmmm, yeah, I want your cock. I want it inside me. All night long.’_

_‘Have to make up for lost time. It’s been too long since we last saw each other.’_

_‘That feels good.’_

“Huh,” she said. “It can’t be mission-related. He knows this guy, they’ve had sex before.” The spare earbud still dangled and she considered putting it in to hear better as she kept up a running commentary for Steve who, despite protests about what she was doing, was still listening to her. “A bit of a coincidence that a friend of his would be here at the same time. Unless it’s someone on our team.”

That realization was the impetus she needed to pick up the other earbud and put it in, her curiosity outweighing any vague consideration she may have considered about their privacy.

“Oh, my God. It’s Danny!” she said, her voice rising in surprise. She blurted it as soon as she said it. She looked over at Steve with wide eyes, a hand over her mouth. Surely now his interest was piqued. And it was, though he tried to hide it. “Did you know Danny was into guys?”

“Danny’s…” Steve seemed to struggle with an answer. 

Catherine knew that Steve was bisexual, he’d told her a long time ago though not many knew that privileged information. Now it made her curious as to if Steve and Danny had ever…? Not that she hadn’t wondered before but that was just random thoughts, now the idea was a lot more solid in her head. “Have you and Danny?”

“Look, Danny’s the kind of guy that everyone, regardless of gender, wants to get close to. And some succeed.”

“So, have you got close to him?”

“Not like that,” Steve admitted. And that’s what it was; an admission. Like there was regret in his answer.

“Do you want to? Does he want to?”

He gave her a dark look, one that told her not to interrogate him further. She was tempted. She wanted him to open up, it might help him get through everything he struggled with and everyone knew that he and Danny had something special even if no one could define it. It seemed maybe the two of them couldn’t either. But she’d hate to think that Steve might miss out on something good and let Danny slip away from him. 

Sure, from what she’d heard from Steve, Harry was a good guy. But she rooted for Steve in everything. He deserved happiness.

She could hear the way the mattress next door was getting a thorough workout. It creaked and bounced with everything they were doing. 

_‘Your ass feels so good around my cock.’_

_‘Fuck me deeper, yes, there, that’s it. Fuck your cock is so big, so thick.’_

_‘And your ass opens so well for it. You love having a cock fucking you deep.’_

_‘I love your cock fucking me deep. I want you to come inside me, fill me up.’_

_‘I should plug you up, keep you with me all day tomorrow, God, to have you beside me plugged with my cum would be so good.’_

_‘Fuck me harder, pound that ass. Yesyesyes, your cock is driving me crazy. It’s perfect, so good when you take my ass, when you use it, when you ram that cock deep.’_

“I am learning a lot about Danny Williams,” Catherine said. She held out the second earbud for Steve. “You know you want to. Think of it as learning something about him so that when you do finally get your chance, you can know exactly what he likes.”

Steve was wavering and she knew it. “I shouldn’t. It’s Danny. And Harry.”

“But you want to,” she reiterated. “You always want to know everything about him. And now you want to know how much of a slut he is.”

Steve groaned but took the bud and sat closer, listening in. 

_‘Oh, God Harry yes! Don’t stop!’_

_‘Talk to me, sweetheart, tell me what you need.’_

_‘I need your cock, I need you to fuck me hard and deep, I need you to touch me, yes, please, God, your cock in my ass feels so good…. Ughhhhh… you want my ass? You want to fuck me? Take it, babe, take my ass, do what you want to it, rip it to fucking shreds with your cock…’_

Catherine raised an eyebrow. “He’s a talker.”

“He is in everything else, why not in bed, too?”

“I know you like that,” she said. “Always wanted me to yell. How do you feel listening to Danny now?” Her eyes wandered down his body to his tented cargo pants. “It’s okay. It’s not about us.”

He looked at her, trusting her and knowing this was a safe place to do what he wanted. He unzipped, pulling his cock out and slowly stroking it as they listened to more dirty filth coming out of Danny’s mouth as he was being fucked by Harry. Both of them imagining what was happening next door, what position the two men were in, how they touched each other. 

She couldn’t help it either. Watching Steve masturbate and listening to Danny and Harry having sex was making her wet and she plunged her hand into her tight jeans and began pleasuring herself. 

_‘Please, please, Harry make me come, I can’t take it, I need to come.’_

_‘Beg, Danny. Beg for my cock to make you come.’_

_‘Please. I want. I need your cock to make me come, I need you to fuck me so hard that I come. Please, yes, oh fuck, that’s it. Like that. Right there, fuck your cock is making me come, I’m gonna come fuCK-’_

Steve closed his eyes as he listened to Danny’s orgasm, likely imagining his face as he did so. Catherine could see that Steve was needing his own, his hand furiously stripping his cock as the images in his head drove him towards it. He’d been so focussed recently but now he was putting those thoughts aside and concentrating on something sexual, something he desired. On Danny and the way he sounded as he was fucked. Catherine knew that was it. It wasn’t the sight of her touching herself under her clothes, nor was it Harry’s prowess. It was all about **Danny**. 

Steve gasped as he came. He was quiet, just like you needed to be when it was illicit; when it was done with other people around. His cum splattered on the headboard and pillow and he leaned on the wall as his shoulders slumped.

‘Come inside me, babe. Fill me up, take that ass, make it yours.’

‘God, your ass. Fuck!’

‘Yes, that’s it, so hot, let it out.’

‘Oh, Danny…Danny!’

Oh, Danny, indeed. Her own fingers moved fast as Steve watched her while he recovered. When she came she barely made a sound, biting her tongue. The blood pounding in her ears, she almost missed what she was hearing from next door.

There were slaps, grunts, and heavy breathing. Harry had come, no doubt doing exactly what he’d said he would and filling Danny’s ass with cum. Catherine could imagine them collapsing onto the bed in a sticky, sweaty, sated mess.

She was sure the sounds they heard now were the pair kissing and Steve took the bud out of his ear and handed it back to her. “I’ve heard enough. I’ve heard - done - more than I should.”

He turned and sat with his back to the headboard, uncaring that he was leaning in his own cum as he stretched his legs out. She was tempted to listen to more. The two men next door were definitely not going to be done after just one go. She could tell from what she’d heard that they enjoyed each others’ bodies too much to stop. But for now, she put the device aside and turned to sit next to Steve. 

“I know tomorrow is important, but I also know that you’re going to need something to focus on after it’s done. That’s the thing about revenge, how do you fill that gap after it’s done?”

“I go back to Five-0 and life can get back to normal.”

“Okay, well, as your friend I’m going to tell you that it won’t be that easy.”

“That’s all I need. Something to focus on and work provides that.”

“I’m worried that you’re spending all your time working and not enough time having fun, relaxing, enjoying other people’s company. In a lot of ways, you never have, that’s not even a new development. You and I never got very far as a relationship. I thought that was because we were never meant to be together, that we should just be friends. But I’m beginning to wonder if it’s because you’re too scared to get close to anyone.”

Steve glanced at the wall, then back to her. “Sounds like I’m too late.”

“I don’t think so,” she shook her head. “I remember some very enthusiastic sex that you and I shared but we’re not together and never really were. What we just listened to seemed very similar. Two people who like each other blowing off some steam.”

“If Harry makes Danny happy, then I won’t stand in their way. I wish Danny had told me they were together. I knew he and Melissa weren’t doing great but he never told me they broke up.”

“Is Harry likely to be going back to Honolulu with you after all this?”

“I doubt it.”

“One thing I know for sure, and I’ve seen plenty, is that long-distance relationships don’t work. Not when they go on for too long. Not when the other person is more concerned with the reason why they’re not beside you,” she looked pointedly at him. Both of them could think of plenty of people they’d known in that situation, including themselves. If you don’t fight to be together, then that should tell you all you need to know. And one thing she knew about Steve and Danny was that they fought to be together. 

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying you’re both idiots.” She decided not to pull her punches. “One of you has to say something and I’m telling you to be that person. What are you waiting for?”

“Joe said something similar. Told me not to wait too long to be with someone.”

“Take the hint, sailor,” she said. “Make a move.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Catherine’s curiosity itching at the back of her neck as she heard muffled sounds next door again. 

“Juniors on the other side of Harry, right? Do you think he can hear what’s going on?”

“Oh, God, I just got a flash of Junior getting off to the sound of them, too,” Steve said, wrinkling his nose and shivering at the thought as both of them laughed. 

“Personally, I’m more concerned about how I’m going to concentrate on what I have to do tomorrow when I’m wondering if Harry really will follow through on his suggestion of plugging Danny up. Keeping his cum inside him all day.”

“Don’t say that. I’ll just get jealous.”

“Steve McGarrett admitting he gets jealous, well there’s a new one,” she slapped his thigh in jest. “Seriously. Talk to him. Or go next door right now, grab him and drag him back to your room.”

“I can’t do that,” Steve shook his head as if it was a serious suggestion and that he’d considered it. He finally tucked his cock away and zipped his fly. “I should go. I need some sleep.”

“Sweet dreams,” she told him as he stood and headed out to go back to his own room. She sat a little bit longer, on edge as she fiddled with the sheets and bit her lip. She threw the soiled pillow onto the floor after using it to wipe the remains of Steve’s cum from the headboard.

She then looked at where the listening device was sitting. 

“Damnit,” she grabbed for it, placing it on the wall again and concentrating on the sounds. She wasn’t sure why she was doing this, why snoop and spy on her friends. Maybe it was so ingrained in her now after the years of working for CIA that she couldn’t help herself. Her own default setting now was to be The Spy. The job she was good at and loved. 

Maybe it was because listening to Danny was hot. 

Yes, they were definitely back to it, she could hear the moans beginning again. 

Wait, was that a knock on the door?


End file.
